Will You Love Me For Always?
by Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities
Summary: Bughead multi chapter. Check it out. Stalking. Kidnapping. Abuse. The usual.
1. Chapter 1

"_Will you love me for always, Jug?"_

"_I love you until the end of times and then more than, Betts."_

That one sentence was all Betty could focus on these days. How she had ended up from a relationship with the love of her to who she was with now was beyond her. Sighing, she looked back in the mirror, noting the sunken look her cheek bones had taken on. The quality of the light in her bathroom did little to enhance her features. She studied her reflection for a moment, taking in the bruise that was wrapped around her eye. What was it this time? Oh, yes, Chuck wasn't pleased with what she had made him for dinner. Or, the underlining accusations she was apparently throwing at him.

She didn't think she was being accusatory when she asked her husband of three years why he was home from work late. It was a simple question that was asked solely because she was worried about him. Numerous things could have happened to him. He didn't see it that way, however; he saw it as her putting her nose in business it didn't belong in and therefore, she had to be punished.

Powdering her black eye, Betty swallowed down the pain in her throat at the injustice of it all. She wasn't sure how she had ended up in this position. She had met Chuck Clayton in college, nearly two months to the day that Jughead had left her for a life dedicated to the Serpents. To say she was torn up about his dismissal of her was an understatement; she felt like she had been stabbed in the chest with no chance of stitching up the wound properly.

Enter Chuck Clayton, new guy to campus. His father was the University's new football coach and he was best friends with Reggie Mantle, a good friend of Betty's. He was the one who introduced them in the first place. She still remembered that night at the party Reggie finally convinced her to go to. He had said that she had spent enough time moping about her breakup and it was high time she got her ass in gear and went out to mingle with society again. Not finding an excuse to dissuade him of his plans, she went, fully intending to hate every moment.

Then, she met Chuck.

And he was the first man in too long to make her laugh.

He was sweet, charming, and whimsical.

And, very, very dangerous.

Of course, Betty didn't figure out this particular detail until it was too late; until after Chuck had already hooked his claws into her flesh. At first, she tried to run away. Then, she tried to report the abuse but Chuck beat her so hard she lost consciousness and woke up to him sitting next to her hospital bed, over the worried husband, as the doctor explained she had been attacked by a random mugger. She knew better. She just didn't know how to explain that anybody.

"Betty!" Chuck's shout filled their house and she jumped, nearly dropping her powder compact. "You were supposed to be down here five minutes ago!"

Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she gulped, realizing he was right. She hurriedly finished powdering her eye, then, swiped lip gloss over her busted lip before finally giving herself a final look over. Smile ever present and pleasant, she looked like the happy wife of a happy marriage. What a joke.

"Coming," she called back, and made her way down the stairs. Once she reached the main foyer in their home, she found Chuck glaring at her.

"Where the hell were you?" Chuck demanded.

"Nowhere, _dear._ Just putting my face on to protect you from questions your best friend would surely ask you," she replied sardonically.

Chuck looked like he had a scathing retort ready to pop off but the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell. We'll be discussing your punishment for your attitude later, Elizabeth," he warned, and she bit back a sigh. She was definitely going to get it tonight.

XXX

The party was in full swing by the time a familiar face showed up.

"Cheryl?" Betty questioned in disbelief. She hadn't seen any of her friends from Riverdale, except Reggie, in five years.

Cheryl grinned as she rushed to her, giving her a tight hug.

"Cousin," she greeted her, and Betty hugged the vivacious redhead back tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked, mind fleeting to Chuck, momentarily afraid of what would happen if he saw her with someone from Riverdale.

"I'm here to see you, of course. It's been too long," Cheryl said, soft smile still playing at her lips. Betty felt her heartbeat increase as she spotted Chuck talking to Reggie a few feet away from them.

"Let's go talk in the kitchen," Betty suggested, grabbing Cheryl by the elbow and leading her out of the main part of the house and into a more quiet section in the kitchen. Once there, she could breathe a little easier. Turning to Cheryl, she smiled.

"So, how have you been Cher?" Betty asked. To her surprise, Cheryl folded her arms.

"Cut the shit, Betty," she said seriously, and Betty stared at her.

"W-What?" Betty asked, certain she had misunderstood.

"I see the bruise you not so subtlety covered up, along with your swollen lip. What the hell is your husband doing to you every day?" Cheryl demanded, and Betty recoiled from the anger she heard in her tone. She clenched her fists, feeling the wounds she had had reopened just that morning start bleeding again.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Reggie and I have a plant to break you out of here," Cheryl said softly.

"Reggie?" Betty asked bewildered. "But, he's Chuck's best friend."

"And, you're like a sister to him and he knows exactly the kind of trash Clayton is. We just had to wait for the right time to get you of this prison," Cheryl said gently. "I'm so sorry it's taken us this long."

"It's okay," Betty murmured. "Really."

"Well, Reggie is outside with Clayton, talking to him about the prospect of joining his father's business. That gives us an hour head start at least. You don't have time to pack but you'll be staying with me and Toni. You can use our clothes until you get some," Cheryl said, pulling out a t-shirt and pair of leggings for Betty to change into.

At her quirked eyebrow, Cheryl hastened to explain. "Easier to run away in than a dress."

Betty nodded, and changed, not caring that her cousin saw her in her underwear.

Then, they were down the stairs and sneaking out the back door, where Reggie had purposefully left the gate open and the keys to his car. Running down the street, Cheryl unlocked his car and they got in.

Then, without so much as a backwards glance, they were speeding off into the night, leaving Betty's fear far behind her. For now.

**Author's Note: **New story now that I finished Pricked by Thorns. Enjoy! Feedback lovely! Prepare yourself for stalker elements.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty fell asleep somewhere between the city and the sleepy town of her childhood. It was Cheryl's gentle voice that brought her back to her surroundings.

"B, we're here, honey," she murmured, and Betty blinked her eyes open slowly, glancing through the window. They were at a complex of sorts and Betty turned to look at Cheryl inquisitively.

"This is where TT and I live," she offered, filling in some of the blanks for Betty, who nodded her head and got out of the car. She met Cheryl on her side of the car and froze when something in her peripheral caught her attention. She stared down at the finger marks wrapped around her wrist, causing an ugly discoloration to appear on her skin. Following her line of sight, Betty heard Cheryl inhale sharply.

"I'll kill him," she growled, but Betty shrugged.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before," she assured her cousin. Cheryl looked at her sadly.

"Betty, this isn't something that's okay or something you should be accustomed to. What Chuck did to you? What he subjected to you? It was wrong. End of story. In no way should you feel obligated to take any sort of the blame whatsoever. Not one bit of this was your fault," Cheryl said firmly.

It was too bad that Betty didn't see it that way. She was supposed to have seen the warning signs Chuck displayed when they first met. And, she thought, they had been there by the plentiful. If a guy smiled at her a second too long or she laughed at a joke that wasn't his, he would be livid. She chalked it up to his protective nature but soon enough, she came to realize that Chuck Clayton didn't protect anything that was his; he owned them.

Betty followed Cheryl into the complex, not saying much of anything. She was still a bit shocked to find herself free from the predicament she was in. She briefly wondered if Chuck had noticed she was long gone by now. She assumed he had.

"C'mon, Betty, let me show you where you'll be sleeping," Cheryl murmured as she unlocked her front door. A quick, cursory glance around the main part of the apartment told Betty that Toni wasn't there. She assumed she was with the Serpents or something along those lines. Betty followed Cheryl down the hallways and paused when she did in front of a door on the left.

"This," Cheryl began, "is your room." She opened the door and let Betty walk in first. Betty took in everything, from the king size bed with grey and black bedding, to the small fire place in the corner.

"Geeze, Cher, how are you able to afford a place like this if this is your guest room?" Betty wondered, and Cheryl laughed.

"It helps when your fiancée is in a biker gang that brings in money by the plentiful," she said, and Betty whipped her head around so fast she nearly got whiplash.

"Fiancée?" Betty asked excitedly, and Cheryl nodded, tears in her eyes.

"We were going to tell you together but I couldn't help myself. She asked me to commit to a lifetime with her last month," Cheryl whispered. Betty pulled her cousin into a bone crushing hug, feeling happy that there was still romance for at least some people in the world; that there was still some good in this dark place.

"I'm so happy for you, Cher," Betty murmured, smiling adorning her face as she pulled back from the hug. Cheryl sighed happily.

"Thanks, B," she said. "Toni will be home in a bit. Why don't you get changed into some pajamas? I left a few pairs in the top dresser drawer."

Betty nodded and thanked the vivacious redhead before shutting the door to the guest room, nee, her room, softly. Stripping out of the t-shirt and leggings Cheryl had given her, she studied her body in the mirror directly above the dresser. Bruises littered her skin, as she did welts. When Chuck got angry, he got angry. When he got drunk and angry? That was a different story. The type of pain she endured during those nights, which happened more often than not, was incomprehensible. Sighing, she changed into the pair of plaid pajama shorts and some shirt with a band she had never heard of stamped across the front of it before making her way back out into the living room where she could hear voices conversing lowly.

"Is she alright?" This voice, while having not been in her life for five years, swept over her like a tidal wave. Betty stood frozen to the spot, hoping and praying she'd get a sign as to what she was supposed to do.

"Would you be alright if you got beaten to a pulp every day, Jug?" Cheryl's voice was laced with irritation and Betty decided to intervene.

She slowly rounded the hallway corner and stepped into the living room, spotting Jughead almost instantaneously. Nothing about him had changed in the five years they were apart, not even that crown beanie he wore. She could feel his eyes travelling over her body, and she wrapped her thin arms around to offer up some sort of protection against his gaze.

"Hey there, Juliet," he whispered, and those three words caused Betty's heart to stutter in its rhythmic beating. She inhaled shakily, closing her eyes. She hadn't seen him in so long and she knew there would be no escaping from seeing him when she got to Riverdale; she just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Hey, Jughead," she said crisply, heart still hurt from him walking away.

He furrowed his brow, taking in her brusque tone, before hesitantly reaching a hand out to her. "Betty, I -,"

She ignored him in favor of turning to Cheryl. "Thanks for the pajamas, Cheryl. I'll start searching for a place to live first thing in the morning."

She expected Cheryl to have a rebuttal ready but it was Jughead who spoke up.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, Betts, but please, stay with someone for awhile," he pleaded, and she snapped her eyes onto him. She took in his expression and noticed it was the same one he wore the night he chose the Serpents: pained but determined.

Betty folded her arms across her chest and opted to stare down at the floor. She didn't know what to feel right now except exhaustion. Exhaustion from Chuck. Exhaustion from running. Just so much exhaustion. She heard him sigh as he made his way to her and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you tell me the extent of it. Not tonight. You need a night to rest. But, please, stay with the Serpents. We can look after you," he said softly. Feeling a fire ignite in her belly, she looked at him.

"Oh yeah? And where was that help when I needed it the most? Three years ago when I was the hospital thanks to a man I thought I could trust. I should have known better than to let my guard down again, not after what happened with you," she hissed, fists clenched. She then took a steadying breath and looked at Cheryl.

"I'll stay here tonight, Cheryl. Thank you," she said softly, tone not as consumed with irritation. Then, she turned on her heel and walked away from the man who still held her heart after all these years.

[Type text]


	3. Chapter 3

_Betty couldn't see anything, that much was clear. Why couldn't she see anything? Why couldn't she move her arms?_

"_Welcome back, darling," the voice, no matter how much time and space separated them, could never be erased from Betty's memory._

"_Chuck?" Betty asked, but the word sounded muffled. That's when she registered the material in her mouth. What was in her mouth?_

"_If I take the gag out, do you promise to be a good girl?" Chuck whispered. _

_Too afraid to do anything but assure him, she nodded her head, hating the fact that she couldn't see him. She could hear his footsteps however. She listened carefully as he crept closer and closer to her. Her heart was thumping erratically inside of her chest and she was trying not to throw up to the point where she'd choke on it. Just then, she felt the gag being pulled from her mouth and in the next moment, the blindfold was tugged down as well. _

_Blinking, Betty stared at Chuck._

"_I told you that you'd never be free of me, baby. Never," he whispered, tongue moistening his top lip. She watched him carefully, trying to calculate his next move. Inhaling sharply, she watched as he went to the table in the corner of the room he had put her in and picked up a knife. _

"_Well, looks like the little girl bit off more than she could chew, didn't she, baby?" Chuck asked softly and Betty felt her heart beating a tattoo against her ribcage. She didn't know what he wanted her to say. She wasn't going to apologize for running away. Not anymore. _

"_You have nothing to say for yourself?" Chuck asked, eyebrow quirked. _

"_Go to hell," Betty spat. The grin that stretched across her abuser's face would put the Cheshire Cat's to shame._

"_You're in it, baby," he murmured. Then, without so much as a single warning, he began slicing into her thighs and her screams resonated in her ears._

_XXX_

"Betty! Betty, wake up!" Betty felt someone shaking her shoulder and she jolted awake, heart hammering and sweat built up on her forehead. Taking in great, shuddering breaths, she looked up to spot Jughead and Cheryl staring down at her in a mixture of concern and fear. She automatically backed up against the headboard as much as she could, desperate to get all the space she possibly could.

"W-What?" Betty asked shakily. She looked around the room. "Wh-where's Chuck?"

Jughead looked like he wanted to sit down on the edge of her bed but thought better of it when Betty tucked her legs up into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Sharing a look with Cheryl, he nodded at the redhead who then took the seat he originally wanted and looked at Betty.

"Betty," she soothed comfortingly. "Honey, Chuck's not here. You left him last night, remember?"

Betty felt her heart rate increase by the tenfold.

"That doesn't mean he won't find me. He'll be so mad I ran away. I'm putting you all in danger. Cheryl, I love you and Toni, but I can't be here. Not when your lives are on the line," she stuttered out, hands shaking. She desperately wanted to curl her nails into her flesh, a coping mechanism that was either extremely active one day or entirely dormant the next. There was no in between for her.

"Betty, hon, you being out there without Serpent's protection is as good as having a target on your back," Jughead said softly. She looked at him for a second, before looking elsewhere. She needed a minute for herself.

"Can I take a shower?" Betty asked in a small voice, and Cheryl nodded.

"Yeah, Betty, you can," she replied softly. "Let me show you where the towels are."

Betty could feel her ex's eyes on her but she ignored him in favor of getting a towel and spare sweats to change into when she was through. Then, leaving her to her own devices in the bathroom, Betty got the shower running and stood under the steaming water. She hissed whenever the stream burnt one of her welts but she didn't bother to make the setting cooler. The pain reminded her of the relief she felt at being free from him. Well, as free as she could be.

When she was through with the shower, Betty toweled off and slipped into the tank top and sweatpants she had borrowed from Toni. Then, after running a brush through her hair, she made her way out into the living room where she could hear voices.

"Betty, what the hell?" This was Jughead, sharp and angry. She paused from where she had been making her way to the couch and looked at him. He was staring at her shoulders and arms and she sighed, knowing he saw the numerous bruises and scars.

"Don't worry about it," she muttered.

"The hell I won't," he snapped, and she flinched at his tone. His face softened immediately and he bore a look of regret as he hesitantly made his way to her. "I'm sorry. Please don't feel like you ever have to be afraid of me, Betts."

She looked at him briefly, before looking down, and nodded.

Just then a distraction in the shape of a short woman with pink hair walked in.

"Betty as I live and breathe," she said, grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Toni, good to see you," Betty said, similar smile etched across her own features. The two women moved towards each other and hugged, Betty hissing at the pain her welts felt from the movement. Toni pulled back automatically, looking at her worriedly.

"Turn around, please," she said.

"Toni, it's fine," Betty said, but Toni was adamant.

"Betty. Turn around," she insisted firmly, and Betty sighed, before doing as she asked.

The room had gone deathly quiet as the three Serpents took in her back. Betty didn't know what to say, other than that it was fine.

"Guys, it's okay," she assured them softly.

"Betty, for the love of my sanity, stop saying that. Please," Jughead implored, tone bordering on angry. She looked at him.

"Chuck just doesn't understand his own strength sometimes," she said weakly.

Jughead stared at her for a long moment.

"Elizabeth Cooper," he whispered. "Are you _defending _that pathetic excuse of a man?"

Betty looked down, unable to say anything.

"What he did to was wrong, end of story. There's no way he deserves to be defended and I'll be damned before I let you defend him again," Jughead said firmly.

She didn't know what to say to that. Didn't know if there was anything she could say to that. So, she opted to remain silent.

"Betty, honey, we need to have a meeting with the Serpents. Toni and I are both expected to be there, as is Jug," Cheryl said, and Betty nodded.

"I'll just hang out here," she replied, but Cheryl was shaking her head.

"No, I don't feel comfortable for you to be on your own. At least, not right now. Not while Chuck is still on the loose," she said. Betty wanted to argue the point; wanted to say she was a big girl who could look after herself but it didn't seem like the three of them were going to give her an option.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll go."

"Thank you," Jughead sighed in relief. She didn't want to feel happiness at his relief; didn't want to feel like she owed him anything. After all, he still tore her heart to shreds without a second thought.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered. "Let's just go. Before I change my mind."

The four of them were out of the apartment and on their way to what would be an interesting meeting, Betty was sure of it.

**Author's note: Enjoy! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

As Cheryl drove her car down the familiar streets that led to the Whyte Wyrm, Betty was overcome with a wave of nostalgia so strong it left her feeling lightheaded. She had ridden down the roads on Jughead's motorcycle so many nights she had lost count. She had visited the Wyrm more than she cared to admit. And, for what? All because of a boy she thought she loved? He sure as hell didn't love her; he made that much clear when he made the choice to be with the Serpents. As if sensing where her thoughts were leading her, she felt Jughead place a hand on her shoulder without even having to turn around and identify him as the person who did it; after all these years she still remembered his touch. _God_, his touch.

"Betts," he said softly. She didn't turn around to face him but she didn't disregard him either. She simply sat there, staring forward. He took that as his cue to continue. "We have to talk about what happened that night."

No, they didn't.

"There's nothing to talk about, Jughead. You made your choice and in turn, I made mine," she said lowly. She glanced up towards the front of the car and noticed Cheryl and Toni conversing lowly so the two broken lovers could have a moment to themselves. God, could she even call them broken lovers at this point? Where they enemies? Friends? She didn't know. Didn't care to know. She rubbed a weary hand down her face and went back to staring out the window.

Eventually, they pulled up to the Wyrm and all got out of the car. Betty followed in behind Cheryl and Toni, Jughead bringing up the rear. Once inside, Cheryl led them to the back booth in the bar, where the pool tables were clustered together.

"Oh my god," a voice called, and Betty looked up to spot Sweet Pea grinning like mad at her. "Betty Cooper."

"Pea," she grinned, hugging him tightly. Out of the people she had left behind the night she moved away, Pea was definitely at the top of her list of the ones she missed most.

"Good to see you, kid," he said softly, rubbing her back slightly. The touch calmed her frayed nerves somewhat and she found herself relaxing for the first time since running away.

"Good to see you, too," she murmured, soft smile still adorning her features. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jughead nodding at something Fangs whispered in his ear before looking at Pea.

"So, what was so important that the meeting had to be first thing in the morning?" Jughead asked, and Betty furrowed her brows. Shouldn't he be the one dictating when the meetings were? He was the leader of the unruly gang after all. Pea shoved his hands into his pockets as soon as he released Betty and cast his eyes to his longtime friend; his longtime brother.

"Word on the street was that our favorite Queen was back," he said, looking at Betty briefly, eyes flitting across her bruised arms. She accepted the sweater Cheryl seemed to have materialized out of thin air and slid her arms into the sleeves.

"Too late for that, Betty," Fangs muttered. "We've all seen the bruises."

"Question is: how the hell did you get them?" Pea followed up Fangs' statement with a question of his own. Betty looked at them, debating if she should be honest with everything. If there was anything that she had learned during her time with Chuck it was that everyone had secrets buried deep inside of them. So deep, in fact, some might consider them locked away with no chance of finding the key.

"Nothing," she said coolly, quirking an eyebrow; daring him to challenge her and her answer.

"You're sure about that?" Pea asked. "Because it seems like someone made you their own punching bag. And you know how the Serpents don't take kindly to women beaters."

Betty heard the hard edge that had crept into her friend's tone but didn't make a move to challenge him. She simply sighed.

"Thank you for your concern, it's sweet. But, this is my burden to carry, not yours'," she said firmly. "Any of yours."

"But…," Fangs trailed off as her gaze hardened.

"_Any _of yours'," she reiterated acerbically.

"They're just trying to help, Betts," Jughead said softly from where he stood next to Cheryl. She cut her eyes to him and if looks could kill, he would be six feet under. He didn't get to play the hero card anymore; none of them did. She didn't need heroism in her life. She needed to be her own warrior.

"As much as I appreciate that sentiment, Jughead, it's not needed," she said with finality. The rest of the group had the decency to not push and soon enough, they were getting down to the basis of their meeting.

"Penny Peabody will be out of prison in a handful of weeks," Pea said, looking at Jughead. This was news to Betty – she hadn't heard anything about the ex-snake being in prison. But, she thought to herself, she supposed that was what happened when you're cut off from people you once knew like the back of your hand.

"Yeah, I know," Jughead muttered. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one loosely in his lips, lighting it before taking a drag. Betty watched him briefly, wondering what other new habits he may have acquired over the years she was gone.

"What the hell are we going to do about it?" Toni asked.

Jughead shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Cheryl piped up, voice laced with confusion.

"Look, Peabody did her time. Let's just give her time to make her first screw up once being released and then we'll react," Jughead replied.

"Are we sure there will even be a screw up? I mean, she was in prison for four years," Fangs said fairly.

"Trust me; there will be a screw up. It's Penny," Jughead said simply.

Betty watched as her ex-boyfriend seemed so calm and collected in that moment and was slightly envious of him for it. That was one of the things she never seemed to be able to attain: peace. No matter what type of day she was having, there was always an inner storm brewing inside of her, ready to cause destruction to whatever dared crossed its path. That's why she was so relentless in her coping mechanisms some days. She didn't drink; didn't smoke. She needed an outlet to control the raging wind inside of her and digging her nails into her flesh seemed to be able to provide just that. Who knows? Maybe drinking would be a better alternative.

The meeting lasted for about half an hour more with Betty paying attention, despite her best intentions to not care. The gang discussed a bit more about Penny Peabody being on the streets again and what that meant for them and the citizens of Riverdale. Then, they discussed some tactics they needed to implement in a war going on in Greendale but by this point, Betty had spaced out.

Her thoughts strayed to Chuck. Chuck and Reggie. She wondered if Reggie was safe; if he had been able to get away from Chuck once Chuck realized he was set up in order to get her away from him. Taking in a breath, Betty willed herself to not panic at the thought of Chuck hurting Reggie. He had been her best friend for the five years she was away; had been like a brother. The room suddenly started to spin on its axis and she felt the familiar waves of anxiety crashing over her body.

"C-Cheryl?" Betty mumbled, and the redhead looked up. Her look of curiosity turned into one of concern immediately.

"Oh my god, Betty, sit down," she instructed as she nodded to someone. Betty felt a hand clasp hers' and looked up to spot Jughead easing her into the seat that was placed behind her. Who had placed it there? She should thank them.

"Thank you," she whispered to no one in particular, mind still on Reggie.

She knew what she needed; she needed her anxiety medication. It was the one thing Chuck let her have, even though he had controlled her by telling her when she was allowed to take it and when she wasn't. No matter the severity of the anxiety attack, he was still in control.

"Focus on my breathing, honey," Jughead said softly, bending down in front of her.

"My purse," she muttered.

Jughead furrowed his brows. "What?"

"My purse. Hand me my purse, please," she whispered. Cheryl was quick to retrieve it and hand it to her. Betty stuck a shaking hand inside of it and pulled out her medication. She popped the lid and poured out a small pill. "Is there any water I could have?"

This time it was Toni who hurried to get it.

As soon as she had the water, Betty swallowed down the pill, taking shuddering gulps of air all the while. She could feel every eye of the Serpents on her but didn't have the energy to explain what happened. She was fairly certain they could guess, regardless.

"Cheryl?" Betty asked with a low voice.

"Yes, hon." Cheryl replied softly.

"Did Reggie get away?" Betty whispered.

She stayed conscious long enough to see Cheryl's firm nod. Then, she let the anxiety pull her under and she surrendered to the tidal wave.

**Author's note: Enjoy. I believe I'll get Varchie introduced in the next chapter, along with Reggie coming back! Feedback lovely! Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Betty, it's time to wake up now," a voice said. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. And, she wasn't ready to wake up. She was so warm and comfortable; for once it felt like all her anxieties were below her and she was floating further and further away from them. Why would she want to give that up?

"Betty, if you don't wake up this instant, I'm going to shrink your favorite blouse in the wash," the voice said again.

"Don't you dare," Betty mumbled, eyes fluttering open to meet Reggie staring down at her with a grin.

"Welcome back, kid," he greeted her.

Betty moved to sit up but he stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"Easy, Betty. You passed out," he said quietly, and she nodded, eyes tracing his.

"Chuck?" Betty whispered. She knew that if Reggie was here it meant his and Cheryl's plan had succeeded.

"I sent him on a wild goose chase across half the country, letting him know that you headed to the west coast," Reggie said, smirk fully intact.

"You're diabolical, Reg," Betty chuckled. She rubbed a hand down her face, trying to get her bearings back. Glancing around, she spotted Cheryl and Jughead not too far away from them, the most curious expression on Jughead's face. "Guess I should get up and show them I'm alright."

Reggie nodded. "That'd probably be for the best but remember to take it easy, Betty."

His cautionary request was not taken lightly by Betty. She eased herself into a standing position, testing her weight on her feet before smiling.

"No problem with equilibrium," she said.

"This time," Reggie joked.

"She's never had an issue with that, Reggie," Jughead snapped.

"Jug, what – you know what? Never mind," Betty muttered, shaking her head. She didn't have the time or damn energy to figure out what was wrong with her ex. She looked back at Reggie who wore an inexplicable smirk.

"He didn't hurt you?" Betty demanded. "Chuck? Tell me he didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine, Betty," Reggie replied, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Betty exhaled a relieved sigh and nodded her head. "Thank God."

Just then there was a throat clearing and Betty looked up to spot Jughead making his way over to them, eyes zeroed in on Reggie's hand on top of hers'.

"Glad you're alright," Jughead said stiffly, and Betty frowned slightly at his tone. A tone that was not lost on Reggie.

"Everything okay, Jones?" Reggie asked calmly.

Jughead inhaled sharply. "Where the hell were you when Chuck was making Betty his own personal punching bag?"

Reggie cocked an eyebrow at the man in front of him. "Doing what I do best and protecting her from where Chuck couldn't find out. And, planning a way for her to escape him."

"A plan that took five years to come to fruition?" Jughead hissed.

"Enough," Betty snapped, placing herself between the two men as Reggie took a step towards her ex. "Reggie, go cool off. Everyone else, please clear the room while I have a little chat with Jughead."

All the Serpents filed out of the office without giving them any arguments about it. Betty waited until Fangs shut the door behind him before turning on Jughead and narrowing her eyes.

"Jughead, what the hell?" Betty demanded, arms folded tightly across her chest.

"What do you want me to say, Betty? That after all these years apart I suddenly stopped caring for you and your safety? Hate to break it to you, Betts, but that'll never happen," he replied, voice hard.

"You lost that right when you lost me," she snapped.

"Dammit Betty! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Jughead growled.

"_Excuse _me?" Betty asked indignantly.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Jughead asked again in a softer voice.

"I'm not being stubborn, Jughead. I just don't need you fighting my battles for me anymore," she sighed.

"What if I want to?" Jughead asked quietly.

"You lost that right that night five years ago," Betty whispered.

The look of pain that crossed her ex's face was almost too much to bear witness to, but she had to stay strong. This is what she had conditioned herself for with Chuck, after all.

"God, baby, I'll say it a million and one times if I have to but I'm so sorry for hurting you," Jughead whispered, tears in his eyes.

Betty looked at him. "Why did you?"

Jughead sighed, taking off his beanie and running a hand through his hair. "It's complicated."

"That right there is why I won't tolerate this game you seem to want to be playing," Betty sighed. "You give me half truths but not the full story."

Jughead's eyes clouded over with pain as he bore a look of regret. Regret for what, Betty didn't know. Hurting her? Their lost relationship? All of the above? She simply didn't know. What she did know, however, was that she couldn't stand in this room with him for another second. Not if she wanted to keep her wits about her.

"I've got to go," she whispered, but Jughead shook his head.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Please, Jughead, just let me go," she said, voice thick. She hadn't expected all of these emotions to resurface after being pushed very, very far down for five years. Yet, here she was, on the verge of a breakdown because one beanie-clad guy had walked back into her life when she least expected it. He had swooped in like her personal knight and shining armor. If she had wanted or needed that. So yeah, she was a little irritated with herself and a whole lot irritated with him.

"No," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers'. "Our story doesn't have to end like this Betty Cooper."

She inhaled his scent of wood and cigarettes; a smell that was new yet she already distinguished the fact that it was so uniquely him.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry," she said quietly. She closed her eyes as he placed his lips on her forehead and held them there for a moment. And, in that brief moment of time, she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel safe.

"I'm not giving up on us, Betty Cooper. I will fight for us until my last breath," Jughead vowed, and a strangled sob escaped her lips as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go," she cried, and turned on her heel, running from her past like her ex had done to her all those years ago.

**Author's Note: **If you guys thought this was going to be angst free, do you really even know me? Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Cheryl, Toni, and Betty eventually made their way back to the women's apartment, Reggie in tow with them. Betty knew that Cheryl was going to want to talk about what happened between her and Jughead during their conversation and the fact that Betty was close to having a break down upon exiting the room and entering the bar where the rest of the Serpents were. The thing was, however, Betty didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to put a name to her feelings and emotions because that only caused them to pain her all the more. Once she put a name to them, they were debilitating; lethal.

As the four adults sat around the fire in the living room, drinking beers, Betty wondered how in the hell her life had gotten to this point. Needing an escape plan to get her away from her abusive husband. Glancing down at her ring finger, she realized she hadn't taken off her wedding band yet. In a sudden movement of anger, she pulled it off her finger and threw it in the fire, feeling her friends' surprised eyes on her.

"Betty?" Cheryl asked gently.

"Please, Cher, don't placate me. I love that you care about me but I need a few minutes to be angry," she muttered, staring at the blazing fire. To her surprise, Cheryl nodded and fell silent.

"That's fair, Betty," Reggie said. "Something you're one hundred and ten percent entitled to, your anger. Just don't let Chuck hold that type of power over you for too long, alright, kid?"

Betty stared at her best friend for a moment, taking in what he said, before eventually nodding.

"Alright, Reg," she said quietly, eyes back on the flames dancing in front of her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door that had Betty's head turning. She looked at the door briefly, then Cheryl, wondering who was there.

"I'll get it," Toni said, and went and opened the door. In a mere matter of seconds, Betty heard a loud scream and suddenly had armfuls of a girl she hadn't seen in years.

"Ronnie?" Betty asked, pulling back slightly to get a good look at her.

"Elizabeth Cooper, don't you dare ever leave this town for five years again," Veronica Lodge reprimanded before hugging her tightly once more.

"Can't breathe, V," Betty told her, squirming around in her friend's hold.

Veronica immediately loosened her grip. "Oops."

The guilty smile on her friend's face was such a lovely reminder of their friendship. Glancing around her, Betty spotted Archie Andrews standing behind his girlfriend, (where they still together?), waiting patiently for his chance to greet her.

"Arch," Betty said softly, gentle smile adorning her face.

"You gave us all quite the scare when you left and didn't come back, you know?" Archie asked as he too engulfed the blonde in his arms.

"Yeah, you can blame me for that," a third voice piped up, and Betty spotted Jughead standing off to the side, hands shoved in his jacket pockets. She didn't bother contradicting him.

"Yeah, well, what I would love to say to you if given the opportunity," Veronica glared at him. "But, Archie says you're beating yourself up enough and should be left alone."

"Let's not talk about this guys, okay?" Betty asked, desperate to not get stuck on her tumultuous past. Her eyes flitted to Jughead's involuntarily and she still saw the look of regret burning behind the blue irises. If she was being honest with herself, it wanted to melt her resolve of leaving their past in the past. She wanted to learn how to trust him again, she really did, but it just wasn't that easy. She had spent years building walls around her heart, before and during her relationship with Chuck. She wasn't sure if those could be knocked down, even with a bulldozer.

"Betty?" Jughead called out to her suddenly.

Inhaling shakily, she forced herself to remain collected. "Hmm?"

"Can you join me for a burger?" Jughead asked, and damn, did he have some nerve.

"A burger?" Betty asked incredulously, and he nodded. "Why?"

"Why not?" Jughead challenged.

"Because…because…we simply don't need to go out and eat a burger, especially with one another!" Betty exclaimed. She was uncomfortably aware that every person in the room was watching them. "Can we not do this here? Can you just drop it?"

"Sure," he replied easily – too easily. "On one condition: go get a burger with me,"

"That's it then? Your ultimatum is for me to go get a burger with you if I want you to stop asking me in front of everyone?" Betty demanded, suddenly forgetting the others in the room.

Jughead shrugged. "I don't like viewing it as an ultimatum. You have a choice."

"Yeah, to go get a burger with you or to be bothered in front of everybody!" Betty hissed. She had expected him to recoil from her venomous but he stood there, smirking.

"Call it what you want, Betts, but one way or another, we're going to go eat a hamburger," he said.

"Fine!" Betty huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. Snatching her sweater from the coatrack, she glared at him. "You're paying, Jones."

His laugh followed her out of the apartment.

XXX

By the time that got to Pop's and had ordered their burgers, some of Betty's anger had simmered down. Not much of it, but some. That was saying something. She didn't look at Jughead as she stared at the table, waiting for the meal to be over.

"Why'd you let Chuck get away with it?" The question Jughead poised was not one Betty was expecting, and she looked up, glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" Betty asked quietly.

"You heard me," Jughead said simply, unperturbed by the fire dancing in her eyes.

"I didn't "let him get away" with anything, Jughead," she snapped. "He chose to do whatever the hell he wanted to me, regardless of how it made me feel."

"The Betty Cooper I know wouldn't take that lying down. She'd fight back like hell until she got herself out of that situation," Jughead said.

"Yeah, well," Betty shrugged. "The Betty Cooper you know is long gone. Buried in the past right along with our relationship."

Maybe it was a low blow but she was still too incensed to care. Much. To her surprise, Jughead just grinned at her.

"No she's not," he replied. "I'm staring at her right now, fighting me on my opinions. That Betty is still alive and well."

She stared at him for a moment, shock flitting through her system. He was right. Of course he was. She hadn't lost herself, she had just let her become dormant when she became Chuck's personal favorite abuse toy.

"Thanks," she whispered, thawing out slightly.

"Don't give up on who you are, Betts. Not for the likes of some asshole who thinks it's okay to put his hands on those he claims to love. I've seen you come back from some tough shit in your life and I'm pretty damn sure our breakup is right up there with the worst of them. If you can survive how I treated you when I chose the Serpents, you can survive far more than some lowlife dick who needs to be taught a lesson," he said firmly.

Betty, while not ready to make complete niceties with him yet, sighed and nodded.

"Truce?" Betty asked softly, tired of fighting the only thing she wanted right now: his friendship.

"Truce," he murmured, squeezing her hand.

They ate their burgers, spending the rest of the evening talking about random things but, and this is what surprised Betty the most, it was easier than she expected. Being on her own with him after five years. It was like she could breathe a bit easier. And that? That was enough to take some of the weight off her shoulders.

**Author's note: Enjoy! Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed and Betty fell into a routine of sorts with her friends and family. She'd sit in on the meetings the Serpents would have, after they all begged her to come. She didn't feel right being there at first, what with not being the leader's girlfriend anymore. But, everyone, especially Sweet Pea, told her they still viewed her as their queen and therefore, should be able to sit in at the meetings. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't at least a little flattered by that declaration.

The seasons had changed and suddenly Betty found herself waking up to a crisp morning in the middle of Fall. She had finally found her own place, regardless of what Cheryl and Jughead had said, and was enjoying being able to live on her own again. She hadn't been on her own in years. She needed this time to figure out if she was as independent as she once was and if she wasn't, she needed to learn how to be that way once more.

Getting out of bed, Betty went to her bathroom that was adjoined with her room and began her normal morning routine. Once through, she padded her way back into her room, grabbed her sweater from the back of her desk chair, and made her way into the kitchen, where she turned on her coffee pot. The sound of the coffee filtering through the machine made Betty feel like she was at home, back with her parents. She had had some of the best, (and worst), memories in that house.

The coffee pot beeped, pulling her out of her thoughts and she couldn't be more grateful; she didn't need the chance to take a stroll down memory lane. Not this morning. Pouring herself a cup, she walked out into her living room, getting ready to sit down on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Looking at her clock curiously, Betty made her way over to her door, wondering who on earth would be knocking at seven in the morning. When she opened the door, there was no one. Just an empty hallway. Looking left and then right, Betty's brow furrowed. Who had knocked and why did they leave?

Sighing, she got ready to retreat back into her apartment when something caught her eye, making her look down. On her welcome mat there was an envelope with her name staring up at her. Inhaling shakily, she picked it up, not bothering to look to see who sent it; she already knew. After all, she never did have trouble recognizing Chuck's writing. Glancing once more down the hallway, Betty quickly retreated back into her apartment, triple checking that her dead bolt and chain where both securely locked. Then, she made her way towards her couch, took a sip of coffee, and opened the letter and began reading.

XXX

"Betty, tell me again what the note said?" Jughead's voice was pure steel but she knew he wasn't mad at her. Why she had called him first and not Reggie, she wasn't sure. The jury was still out on that one. Sighing, she looked down at the note in her hand, then him, knowing what the single sentence said.

"You better keep your doors locked and yourself nice and safe, because I'm coming for you, one way or another," she muttered, feeling idiotic for believing things had started to look up for her. Of course Chuck would find out where she lived. Reggie had said he sent him on a wild goose chase to the west but that was weeks ago and he had ample opportunity to find out where she lived by now. Obviously.

"I'll kill him," Jughead growled, fists clenched. She looked at him, then back down at the note clutched tightly in her hand, wondering if it was worth her time and energy to tell him to not fight her battles for her. She thought it was.

"Jughead, this is my fight, alright? I know that we're mending our friendship but I don't need you to get hurt trying to play the hero or whatever it is you want to do in this situation," she reminded him.

He looked at her. "You don't get to make that decision, Betty."

She scoffed. "The hell I don't. It's my problem, not yours'."

"When are you going to get it into your head that your problems are my problems?" Jughead asked.

She stared at him, biting back the scathing remark that he lost that right when he left her five years ago; now was not the time or place to pick a fight with him.

"I appreciate that, Jughead," she began quietly. "But, I really don't need anyone else getting hurt because of me."

Jughead shook his head. "That's not a choice you get to make for us, Betts."

Sighing, she looked away from his oceanic eyes. She stared at the wall opposite of him, trying, (and failing), to not have her resolve crumble. When she felt his hand on her cheek, her eyes closed of their own volition.

"Please don't," she whispered, too afraid for him to hear her voice break if she spoke any louder.

"Look at me, Betty," he encouraged softly. Swallowing nervously, she did, noting nothing but kindness in his irises. "We are not going to let anything happen to you, do you hear me?"

His voice was soft and rough all at once; an oxymoron she had fallen in love with years before. Sighing, she bit her lip before nodding her head.

"It's just…I don't want anyone hurt because of me, Juggie," she whispered. She was surprised the nickname had slipped out and by the look that had crossed his face, so was he. Then, his features melted into a warm smile and he hesitantly pulled her into his chest. She initially wanted to fight the action but when his hand came up to cup the back of her head she couldn't deny to herself any longer about how safe he still made her feel.

"The only person getting hurt is that pathetic excuse of a human being," Jughead said softly, running his hand down from Betty's ponytail to her neck, and then back up again. The repetition soothed her frayed nerves and she eventually relaxed all the way.

"Alright," she said, voice stronger.

"Let's give this bastard hell, Betts," Jughead grinned.

She matched it. Chuck Clayton had messed with the wrong people.

His time was coming.

**Author's note: **Enjoy! (Also, slowly getting our favorite couple back to who they once were!) Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Betty threw herself into learning how to protect herself with such ferociousness it left her slightly startled. And, it sure as shit left Jughead proud. He couldn't stop himself from telling her how well she was doing at each of their gym sessions. Jughead had been the one to offer to train her in boxing and self-defense, having taught all the Serpents, and she accepted, albeit a bit reluctantly. She still wasn't ready to put a name to whatever it was that they were doing. But. Until she was ready, she'd keep accepting his help.

"Yes, Betty! Like that," Jughead praised as her fist collided with his glove. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and there was sweat dripping from her sports bra and down her back. She didn't stop throwing punch after punch into his gloved hands as he blocked them. She then changed tactics and aimed a kick into the glove and he barely had time to dodge it before she was throwing another uppercut.

"Alright, and break, Rocky," Jughead chuckled, and Betty immediately unwrapped her wrists and went and retrieved her water, swallowing down some in one big gulp. She was tired and sweaty but also undeniably proud of herself. As was Jughead if the grin stretching across his face was anything to go by.

"I don't want to take too long of a break, alright Jug?" Betty asked as she drank more water.

Jughead appraised her. "I think we can pick it back up this afternoon but for right now, you've done enough."

That wasn't necessarily the answer she was looking for but realized that was the answer she was going to get so just accepted it for what it was worth and nodded.

"That's fine," she replied.

They fell silent for a few moments but Betty got the impression Jughead wanted to say something to her and was just bidding his time. Well, she was going to give him all the time he needed. She was in no rush to hear whatever else he felt towards Chuck. Although, she admitted to herself, he did have a very good reason to feel the animosity that he felt so strongly. Jughead cleared his throat eventually and she looked at him with an almost resigned expression.

"What's with the look?" Jughead asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Are you or are you not, going to ask another invasive question about why I let Chuck push me around like a ragdoll for the past five years?" Betty asked.

"Not," Jughead replied, and it was Betty's turn to cock her eyebrow. He tried to stifle a chuckle but it slipped out and she was joining him a moment later.

"Fine, I was but then decided that's not going to be of any use to anybody," he carried on, and Betty nodded.

"Thank you," she murmured, touching his wrist briefly.

He nodded, small smile quirking his lips upwards. "Don't mention it."

They both fell silent then and Betty reveled in the fact that it wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence like it would have been just a few short weeks ago. She wondered when she had gotten used to the idea of being comfortable around her ex again but didn't really let it bother her. She'd happily take the change if it meant there wasn't any awkward tension or silences between the two of them.

Her thoughts then transitioned to Chuck as she wondered where he was; what he was doing in order to get her back. Because, there was undoubtedly a way he was working on having her back in his poisonous clutches. Trying not to dwell on it too much, Betty took a sip of water, letting the cool water run down her throat, easing some of the dryness of it. Perhaps Jughead saw something in her expression because he was turning to her a moment later.

"What is it?" Jughead asked, inclining his head towards her.

Betty sighed before shrugging. "Just wondering when I'm going to wake up and go back to reality after realizing this all was a dream."

"What was all a dream?" Jughead asked, confusion lacing his tone and Betty sighed.

"_This_," she reiterated, waving a hand around. "The boxing; Reggie and Cheryl getting me away from Chuck; you." Betty whispered this last part, dropping her eyes down to stare at her water bottle. She wasn't sure when her feelings had started morphing into something they once were but she wasn't sure how to deal with them, let alone acknowledge them. The last time she let herself feel something for a man it sent her to the hospital.

As if knowing where her thoughts were leading her, Jughead reached a hand out to touch her. She flinched slightly and froze, hating herself for it.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, mentally kicking herself for not being able to distinguish other men from Chuck. _Not everyone is out to hurt you, Betty. _Jughead nodded his head but didn't lower his hand. Instead he slowed down his movements and hesitantly cupped her face, trailing his thumb across her cheekbone.

"Not everyone is like Chuck, Betty," he said quietly but with conviction. Betty nodded.

"I know," she muttered.

"Do you?" Jughead asked softly, eyes boring into hers'. Betty wanted to shy away from his look, not liking how raw it made her feel. She felt vulnerable in that moment and vulnerability was a weakness she could not afford to have. Inhaling a wavering breath, she painted a smile on her face and gave a short nod of her head.

"I do," she replied, closing the topic with the two simple words. She went to turn away from Jughead in order to collect herself and her thoughts that were running amok but he stilled her.

"Don't do that," he implored, and she briefly met his eyes. "Don't hide from me."

She wanted to tell him that she didn't have a choice in the matter; that it was easier to hide from people than it was to let them in only to get hurt because of her but she couldn't. Not when he was looking at her so desperately. A hunger for her to bare her soul to him. Inhaling shakily, she nodded again.

"Okay," she whispered. His thumb traced her cheek bone once more, making a pathway down her face.

"We're going to bring Clayton down, I swear it, baby," he murmured, and Betty's eyes closed of their own volition. She hadn't been called baby by anyone who genuinely cared about her in too long to comprehend and it left her feeling lightheaded. Not sure where the sudden desire came from, (although, deep down she just _felt it in her bones_), Betty stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him desperately. When his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her flush against his chest, she knew she was home.

They kissed for an immeasurable amount of time before the need for air became apparent. Pulling away with one final, gentle kiss to his lips, Betty sighed contentedly as Jughead threaded his fingers against her back, keeping her close.

"Chuck won't know what hit him," he promised, and Betty nodded. She trusted him inexplicably in that moment and for now, that was what was going to push her onward.


	9. Author's note

**Author's note: Trigger Warning: Suicide.**

Someone I knew committed suicide and I just found out about it last night. I'm devastated because he was the sweetest, most gentle soul. If you or someone you know is struggling, please, please, please reach out and get the help you deserve. Also, feel free to talk to me anytime you want. I'm here for all of you. Fanfiction is going to take a short break while I work on healing and helping his family as best I can. I'll be back soon. In the meantime: take care of yourselves and love one another.

-Writer;


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **I want to say thank you for all the well wishes and prayers after the loss of my friend. It's still hard but I'm doing better. Back to fanfic I go. Enjoy.

**Trigger warning: **Physical and verbal abuse.

Betty was getting better at opening back up to people. That was partly in thanks to Reggie's pure pigheaded stubbornness to have her not retreat further into her hidey hold than she already had but mainly in thanks to letting Jughead back in. He was proving to her once more that things weren't so black and white; that they didn't have to be scary. Chuck had taken away her voice for so long and it was time for her to be her own warrior again and fight like hell to get it back. She and Jughead continued on with their self-defense lessons every day with Betty getting better with each passing session. Cheryl had convinced her to see her personal therapist who had finally helped her come to terms with the death of Jason after the farm had manipulated and brainwashed her and that was working wonders for Betty.

One evening found Betty walking home from the store alone. She had told Jughead she would wait until he got through with his meeting with the Serpents but she really needed to replenish the food she had taken from Cheryl – it was the least she could do while Cheryl and Toni were extending so much hospitality and kindness towards her. Bags looped comfortably around her elbows, Betty had her hands shoved deep into her coat pockets to protect them against the cool night and her earbuds in, listening to one of the many playlists she had created for events such as this.

As her feet found purchase on the pavement below her, she kept her eyes in front of her, watching the path before her. Unfortunately, that meant she didn't see the man in the shadows coming out to play until it was too late. She felt his hand go over her mouth, muffling her scream. Kicking her legs out, she tried to find purchase against any piece of his body that she could and hit him hard enough to disarm him but it didn't look like that plan would be working in her favor. He dragged her down the road and into an alleyway, removing his hand long enough to shove a filthy rag in her mouth.

By this point Betty knew she'd have bruises and cuts littering her back from where he roughly dragged her across the pavement but that was the least of her concerns. She didn't know what he wanted to do with her and began thrashing out her legs wildly. A sharp slap to her face that left her cheek stinging and bruised had her tears increasing. Still. Still, she fought. She kicked her leg until it came into contact with his shin if his pained cry was anything to go by.

"Bitch!" His voice was a venomous growl; dark and deadly. Another brutal slap to her cheek had her neck snapping in the opposite direction and she was left lightheaded for a moment. Betty wanted to fight back. Oh, _how _she wanted to fight back but it was like her mind was suddenly blank and all the moves Jughead had taught her had flown right out of her head. "Chuck sends his regards." This time, Betty's stomach fell. Of course this was about Chuck, who else would want to beat her to a pulp in Riverdale? She only had one enemy, after all. Just then, his brass knuckles made connection with her ribcage.

"Mmph!" Betty's agonized cry was muffled by the dirty rag in her mouth which she knew was his ultimate goal. A kick to her leg and Betty felt it bruise. Luckily, he seemed to be getting close to being done and she just prayed he wouldn't change his mind and do anything far worse than he already had.

"Chuck wants you to know you can't run from him forever; he knows where you are and he's just bidding his time," the man hissed. Then, without so much as fucking hesitating, he lifted her arm up and behind her, twisting it until she heard a resounding crack and she was screaming. "Be a good girl." With that, the man was running away from her, leaving her alone to her blinding, iron-hot pain.

She still didn't remember at which point she passed out.

XXX

"BETTY! Betty, where are you?" It was shouting piercing the air that brought Betty back to her surroundings. She slowly opened her eyes, fighting the nausea she felt against the scorching pain running the length of her arm. She realized the rag was still in her mouth and hastily pulled it out with the aid of her good arm.

"BETTY?!" This time she recognized Jughead's voice as it sounded closer.

"Help," she croaked, noting with dread that she had no volume to her voice. "Help. Help."

"Hey, guys, shut up for a minute. Did you hear that?" Cheryl's voice came into play next and whoever else was with them fell silent and Betty seized her opportunity again.

"Help. I'm down here!" Betty called as loudly as she could.

"Baby, you're not being loud enough. Please, shout louder," Jughead called back and Betty could hear the desperation in his voice. Swallowing the bile inching it's way up the back of her throat, Betty prepared herself to scream.

"I'M IN THE ALLEYWAY!" Her scream shot out of her like a bullet from a gun and it rendered her voiceless after that. Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick because she heard thudding footsteps against the pavement and not even seconds later did she see Jughead sprinting towards her, the rest of her friends following close behind. He skidded to a stop and gathered her in his arms.

"Agh!" Betty's cry of anguish wasn't lost on Jughead and he pulled back, concern swirling in his oceanic irises.

"What is it, baby?" Jughead asked softly, and she heard the tremor in his voice. Feeling awful about that, she directed her attention to her arm. Looking down at it, she heard the catch in his throat as he swore lowly.

"Shit, baby, I think this is broken," he muttered, holding her are bruised and swollen arm gently. She nodded, fresh tears making pathways down her cheeks.

"I think so, too," she said.

"Who did this to you?" Jughead asked through gritted teeth and she sighed.

"Someone who knows Chuck," Betty whispered, voice breaking.

She watched as Cheryl paled in her peripheral before Jughead stole her attention once more by touching her cheek gently.

"Did anything else happen, baby?" Jughead asked lowly. She didn't have to work hard to understand the type of question he was asking and shook her head.

"No," she said quietly, thanking God that she had been left alone in that sense.

"Thank God," Jughead breathed a sigh of relief, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Looks like you won't have to go to jail for murder after all, Jug," Fangs said quietly.

"Oh, he'll still murder the bastard, he's just not stupid enough to get caught," Pea said, voice hard.

"Help me get her out of here and to a hospital," Jughead interrupted them, carefully lifting Betty into his arms. The fire in her arm danced it's frenzied dance and she gasped against the pain of it. "Shh, shh. It's okay, Betts, it's okay. You're safe now, baby. Sleep."

And, without needing any more motivation, she drifted off to sleep in Jughead's arms, feeling safe for the first time since the ordeal started.

**Author's note: **While a shorter chapter, this one is critical to the storyline. I hope there's at least a couple of you still reading. And, I'm thinking about making a tumblr dedicated to mental health so anybody who feels like they want a safe place to talk can have one. Let me know if that sounds interesting or not to you.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **So, I read a post that says 90% of pet owners refuse to be in the same room as their babies when they get put down and to be honest, this destroyed me. I'm distraught over this. Those angels deserve all the love, especially in their finals moments. I know death is hard but just imagine how they feel when they know something isn't quite right and they begin searching for someone familiar to love on them. Like legit, I can cry. If I get a pet she'll be my ride or die until the very end. Anyways. New chapter. Enjoy. Xxx

Betty didn't know where she was; all she did know, however, was the fact that she was very warm and comfortable. She could hear quiet voices talking but what they were saying was beyond her. She didn't know who they belonged to, either. To say she was nonplussed would be an understatement. And, why did her arm hurt? It felt like there was a fire coursing through it, leaving her burning. This, perhaps, is what pushed her to consciousness the quickest. Gasping, her eyes flew open and she looked around.

"Easy. Easy, baby," this voice she _did _recognize, along with the soft thumb tracing soothing circles against her forehead.

"Juggie?" Betty rasped out.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Here, let me get you some water," he said quietly. She watched as he picked up the pitcher on her nightstand, pouring a cup with shaking hands. She tried to sit up as he passed it to her but fiery pain shot through her ribs, leaving her gasping once more.

"Ah!" Betty cried out, and Jughead eased her back down.

"Don't move, sweetheart," he murmured, and she nodded. "You've got two broken ribs, a bruised leg, and a broken arm."

Betty sighed, wincing at the pain it caused in her ribs. "Terrific. I'm sorry."

She watched as Jughead furrowed his brow. "What on earth do you have to be sorry for, baby?"

"Going grocery shopping by myself," she said in a small voice.

"Hey, no, you listen to me, Betts. You're allowed to do that. You shouldn't have to fear being able to do normal, every day things. I will kill Clayton for taking that right away from you," Jughead promised vehemently, and she knew just how serious he was in that moment. Not wishing to get stuck on the topic, she leaned back into her pillows, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Are you in pain?" Jughead asked, and she didn't have to work hard to hear the catch in his voice.

"A little," she admitted.

"I can call the nurse," he promised, but she shook her head, not wanting to go back to sleep just yet.

"Not yet," she whispered. "Can we just sit here and…be?"

"Okay," he murmured, sitting down on the side of her bed and taking her hand in his. Careful to not disturb the IV she had in her hand, he brought the back of her palm up to his lips and placed a delicate kiss there. She reveled in the warmth his touch alone provided. Her eyes closed of their own volition when he started humming softly. She did always like his voice. It made her feel safe and she didn't know that was possible; for a voice to make her feel safe and secure – to make her feel like she had a place in this messed up world. Chuck had certainly never provided that feeling for her. Jughead cleared his throat just then and she opened her eyes, searching for him until they met.

"I want you to know," he began in a soft but determined voice. "I'm going to make Clayton pay for this. And the idiot stupid enough to actually do this to you."

Betty nodded her head.

"I know," she whispered, squeezing his hand gently. She smiled softly as he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep, baby," he encouraged softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise you're not going anywhere?" Betty asked sleepily, eyes closed once more.

"Promise," he whispered, kissing her forehead again. She smiled.

"Okay."

XXX

When Betty next woke up it was to soft singing.

"I always did love your voice," she said quietly, voice raspy with sleep.

Jughead chuckled. "Broadway won't know what hit them. Here, baby." He gave her some more water before adjusting her pillows so she could sit comfortably. "You're about due for some more pain medication."

Betty nodded gratefully. "That'll be nice."

Just then, the nurse walked in and gave her an injection. Luckily, it didn't seem to be one that would knock her out again and for that she was utterly thankful; she didn't want to be sleeping all the time. She needed to have a clear head to be able to help Jughead plan the next step.

"What do we do now?" Betty asked quietly, eyes on the nurse's retreating back. She saw Jughead look at her out of her peripheral and made eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?" Jughead asked and if she had to make an educated guess, she'd say there was an edge of caution to his tone.

"I mean," she began. "Where do we go from here? On stopping Chuck?"

Jughead frown. "Betts, your only job is to worry about healing alright? Leave Clayton to me."

That wasn't going to sit well with her, thank you very much. "What and let you have all the fun in bringing him down? Next."

Jughead ran a hand over his face. "Betts, babe…"

Betty held up a hand. "Jughead, look. I love you for wanting to protect me but I'm a big girl. I've got to stand on my own two feet, too."

He looked up at her, shock written across his face. "Care to say that again?"

She smirked. "I'm a big girl."

"The other part," he whispered.

"I've got to stand on my own two feet, too." Smirk still firmly intact.

"_Betty_," he begged, and she smiled softly.

"Oh, that other part. I love you for wanting to protect me," she murmured.

He buried his face into her chest and, she could've sworn she felt her hospital gown grow a bit damp with his tears.

"You have no idea how _long _I've waited to hear those words come from your lips, baby," he whispered. She ran her hand through his hair.

"I meant every one of them. I love you," she murmured softly, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

The whisper of her name on his lips was like a whispered prayer.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he breathed, face still buried in her chest.

"Then, let me help you bring down Chuck," she said, hand still carding through his hair gently. He nodded.

"Alright baby."

"It's you and me from here on out, Juggie," she said.

"The way it'll always be from now on," he promised firmly. "Never again will I leave you. Never."

And that was simply going to have to do. She held him tightly as she drifted off into sleep, heart fluttering contentedly in it's confinement.


End file.
